fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceana Jenifer
Oceana Jenifer is one of the newest Nightloid members (formerly a derivative of Megurine Luka). As of 9 September, 2016; the character is owned by Beatrice—who asked the permission of Fanloid01 to adopt several of her characters—due to the original creator of the character not associating herself with Fanloids or Vocaloids anymore. Design Overall, Oceana has light blue, long hair and blue eyes, but the color is deeper than her hair color. She is of average height and weight. N!GHTLOID design In this design, she wears a black cropped tanktop with white laces and ribbons along with a matching black skirt with a white lace layer. For footwear, she wears hot pink thigh-high stockings below brown half-knee length boots; which are decorated with black laces and golden-colored shoe toes. She wears a large black hair bow, white headphones and hot pink-framed glasses as accessories in this outfit. History In 2016; the original creator of Oceana, Mika, Karina, Serina, Sasane and a few other characters—Fanloid01—announced on the wiki that she was not interested in Fanloid or Vocaloid anymore. A few months later, on September, Beatrice—the co-creator of Nightloid, and also a friend of Fanloid01—decided to adopt the latter's characters, mainly to improve them into detailed characters and not leaving them without a character owner. Fanloid01 approved, and Beatrice started improving the adopted characters—starting with Oceana. Personality Oceana is seen to be very friendly, nice, and understanding towards her friends. She is also great friends with Mika and the twins (Karina and Serina). Oceana doesn't hold grudges or plan any revenges, which makes her a good friend to most Nightloid members. However, she can sometimes be easily saddened. Her recurring friendships are with the three mentioned earlier, along with Aubrey and Raisa. They are often seen doing things such as playing video games and binge-watching movies together. She speaks great English, almost extremely fluently. Oceana is actually from Thailand, and is half French; which makes her an expert in two languages: Thai and French. She can also speak a small portion of the Japanese language. Additional info Relationships *''Nightloid -'' Varied relationships. **''Mika Reizou -'' Best friends (BFF). They work well in a team along with the twins. Sometimes, they often argue about small things; but the problem is quickly resolved. **''Karina and Serina Patel -'' Oceana's other set of BFFs. As mentioned above, they get along very well. **''Sasane An -'' Actual frenemies. At some point, Sasane told Oceana that he likes her. Mika was astonished for what he said and was heartbroken. She felt being cheated on like other girls that Sasane liked. One day, Sasane cried and yelled at his friends; even his best friends. He yelled at the four—Mika, Karina, Serina, and Jenifer. That day, she broke up right away with Sasane and never went near him. Most likely, the four friends have problems with Sasane. Later, Karina told the rest of her friends to live on with our lives and forget about him. **''Aubrey de Laurijn -'' Also one of Oceana's closest friends. She often helps Oceana with problems, such as Sasane's constant making fun of her; among other problems. **''Spencer Tempo -'' Most likely friendly rivals/frenemies, but they are often seen in good terms with each other. Trivia *Her hair is light blue because her name, Oceana, may also refer to the ocean, because her hair is sometimes wavy like the ocean's waves. *She's often mistaken/called/nicknamed "Blue Luka" by Sasane and Spencer, to her dismay. *Prior to the character's adoption by Beatrice, "Oceana" was her middle (or last) name and "Jenifer" was her first name. However, the order has now been changed. Gallery Fanloid01 Oceana Jenifer.png|Former design/infobox picture by Fanloid01 Kellysinaga_Oceana_Jenifer_IDK.png|In Rinmaru Games' Mega Anime Avatar Maker. Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative of Megurine Luka Category:Voice from Megurine Luka Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Original Category:Nightloid